The Eternal Love Story
by Alexislove666
Summary: A love that stretched for 10 centuries. A simple story complicated by destiny. This is the story of Niklaus and his wife, Miryea. Take a chance.
1. Meeting Miryea

Mystic Falls. An ordinary town with some extraordinary members in it. However the beauty lay in the fact that they never knew how special they actually are. Sometimes, it takes a storm to realize the course of your destiny. As Miryea stared to the long stretching jogging lane in front of her home while sipping on her coffee, she saw the giggling teens Elena and Bonnie taking their usual morning jog. She smiled as the innocence radiated out of their faces like the winter morning sun. They both waved their hands as they noticed her and shouted with guileless pleasure,"Hello Madison, Good Morning! Have a nice day ahead! Catch you at school!"

Yes that was her identity in this small little town of Mystic Falls. Madison Garner. A simple, workaholic spinster who taught English Lit at the Mystic Falls High School and spent her past time sitting alone on a bar stool at the Grill while sipping her designated Vodka Martini every weekend. Yes, that was the simple identity she had decided to live with for now.

It has been around 6 years that she has played this charade of normalcy. Every year passed by as she saw her marked girls grow everyday. And she waited and watched. Like a hawk. She waited until it was time to set her plans in motion. The timing had to be perfect and the situation handled as meticulously as possible. The only poison to her plans unfortunately was the sudden entry of the Salvatore Brothers.


	2. Katherine

CHAPTER – 1

The shroud that is cast by an illusion of normality is nothing but a shallow layer of lies. The thought seemed to play in her pretty little head as Miryea breathed in the odour of the delicious cocoa beans of her coffee. It was entertaining to say the least to observe the almost palpable and gullible minds of the Salvatore brothers as the younger one chased behind the Petrova like a little lost pup and the elder one leered with ogling eyes from the corner. History keeps repeating itself like the constant encores of a silly teenage drama doesn't it as her mind wandered to her innocent days of staring at her love of her life while he chased behind the first doppelganger along with his elder brother. It was almost a representation of the same old tomfoolery.

Her cascade of thoughts was then interrupted by call. As the name of the caller popped up she smiled and answered, "Its been a long time, Katherine."

The whole town was a backdrop of chaos as the Gilbert device wrecked havoc in the supernatural community. That blasted device just had to come in the wrong hands in a very wrong time, Miryea thought. But her talk with Katherine had been one of worth. It was time that the Salvatore brothers should stop being the saviors of this pathetic excuse of a town and be the liability or more likely the harbinger of the end of Mystic Falls and all that is left of it.

Life after ten centuries had taught one thing to Miryea that no one is your friend or enemy. It is the game of utilizing an ally at hand, whoever that maybe for your own good to up your chances in survival, and what better than the elusive Katherine Pierce who has cheated death several times and also escaped the clutches of Miryea's darling husband for over 5 centuries albeit with her help.

Katherine felt hilarious to play with his emotions all over again. Her heart still beated for Stefan, but playing with Damon's head was a pleasure of a unique level. She smiled and blushed and acted like a little confused puppy in need of saving and wala everyone thought she was Elena. The game was easier than expected, she thought as Damon stared at her like a hormonal school boy. Over a 100 years of age, and still immature, men will be men, she thought and smiled innocently at Damon who kissed her. It was a soft kiss, filled with hesitation and innocence, as if asking permission,but Katherine never played fair. She passionately kissed him back and that's all it took to bring out the old passionate Damon out. They engaged in the game of cat and mice as their mouths collided until Jeremy unfortunately invited them in. Well unfortunately for Damon but that was the jackpot she was waiting for. A little invitation inside the Gilbert Manor and now it was time to up the stakes a little higher.

As she walked in, Katherine found the bastard Gilbert in the kitchen island. John fucking Gilbert, Elena's father and the one who had so wonderfully almost jeopardized their plan. He kept on blabbering about his reasons to use the device as Katherine faked her attention. She was getting better at posing Saint Elena by the minute, Miryea would be happy, she thought. And then the moment of truth came, as her eyes flew to the blasted Gilbert ring in his hand. As he continues to show his emotional weakness, Katherine grabs the meat knife and gracefully brings it down with one swipe over the table and cuts off his fingers including the one with the ring. The arena is free for the main goal she thinks as she stabs John inside his stomach and he collapses and starts bleeding.

She hears sounds of someone arriving with her enhanced hearing and lurks off only to find Elena at the aid of John. By this time, with the little commotion as her ally, Katherine swiftly moves out and then outside dials up her number. On the other end, she hears her looming voice that still makes her cower with fear even today as Miryea utters, "Its been a long time, Katherine."

But she is a survivor and masks her fear with confidence and anwers in her honey sweet voice,"It has indeed, you see, your husband has worn quite a few of heels chasing me around. But this time, I have a peace offering for him for which he would be quite happy."

Miryea can sense her fear as Katherine speaks but she just smirks and replies," Oh I know what offering you are talking about love. Do you think my settlement in this shitty town was co-incidental? The games you play Katerina has been mastered by me for over centuries now. Just remember, you are safe as long as your manipulations and theatrics are objectified over the Salvatores or the Gilberts. Use any such tricks on the Mikaelsons, and I make your life worse than the inferno that my husband has personally made for you."

Katherine can sense every single drop of truth in her sweet voiced threat. This is not a time for witty retorts if I want my head between my shoulders, she thought as she answered," Oh Miryea, have I ever tried to play you? Never. You for whom I am alive after 5 centuries. I owe you my life. I cannot betray you." As she hoped she would buy her words. Miryea heaved a sigh and finally said,"For your own benifit, it would do you good to stick to your empty promises this time. Good Night, Katerina." And the line went dead.

For over 5 centuries, Katherine had played this cat and mouse chase with whom and the only reason she survived this long was mainly for her nemesis's wife. Even now, she still gets astonished as to why she would do that. Miryea Mikaelson, the wife of Niklaus Mikaelson, the 1000year old all powerful Original Witch. She goes by many names, and her games are infininte and convuluted. If Katherine was the cheetah, Miryea was the lioness. She better not mess with her.


End file.
